


Dear Diary (Jeff the Killer x Reader)

by TheArtisticArtist



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: "A diary is a bit too girly for me" -Jeff probably, Diary/Journal, He didn't really go to school don't judge him, I still don't understand why people like jeff, Jeff is a cocky dickhead, Jeff is a little shit, Jeff is confused by his own crush, Jeff miss spells everything the corrects it, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, No description of murder even though they're killers, Slender is done and just hands him a diary, The reader has a flame thrower, XReader, a lot of crossed out words, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticArtist/pseuds/TheArtisticArtist
Summary: Jeff is told to write in a diary when a new pasta arrives, he reluctantly does so.





	1. First entry

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished chapter three of Fatally Wounded so I'm going to write a few chapters of this before I start chapter four.  
> Honestly, you should try writing a diary of a fictional character, it's so fun.

**January 1st 2019**

 

Dear diary,

Hello diary... Is that how you are ~~ment~~ meant to start a diary? I don't know I've never wrote one. Anyway, Slender said that I should start a diary because apparently it's his last resort? It's stupid.

Well anyway, new year new me I guess, and with a new year comes a new pasta in the mansion. It's a yearly ~~traditn~~ tradition to take in a new pasta in the new year, and I HATE it!

These new people are always so rude and cocky, they're always dickheads, and it pisses me off! I don't want to have to interact with a person that will hate me for no reason, they're not better then me, I'm better then them, and they don't ~~eccept~~ accept that! Ugh I keep telling Slender this but he says that I'm the cocky one, but I don't think I am. Okay maybe I am a little bit. But that's not the point! I hope Slender doesn't make me take them on a tour of the house, I swear to god it he does I'll kill him. I probably shouldn't say that, he might read this because he has no sense of privacy.

I don't know how to write a diary, I've never owned one. Are you meant to write about your day or your feelings? Well I didn't do much today, I just played games and slept. It wasn't a very busy New Years Day. We never go out on holidays as everyone is always out, it's too risky. As for feelings, I don't feel feelings, I'm too cool for ~~fea~~   _feelings._

I really want to go to sleep but I don't want to see the new pasta so I'm kinda stuck sitting up at three in the morning. I probably will go to sleep now though as, without sleep, I become really cranky.

So goodnight, I guess?

\- Jeff the Killer


	2. Second Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff's reaction to the new pasta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeff was originally going to like the new pasta but I feel like that wouldn't fit with my version of Jeff the Killer, you know, the cocky dickhead.

**January 2nd 2019**

 

Dear diary,

Oh my god, today was so stressful! Everyone would not shut up about the new pasta. So what if they use a flamethrower?! I can fucking use a flamethrower and no one's fawning over me! Slender wouldn't even talk to me as he was  _too busy_. I am pissed off at the moment. Thankfully this will calm down in a couple of days, it always does. Luckily though, I didn't have to show them around, I would've flipped if I had to. 

They're ~~stragley~~ strangely silent. They just stand there and don't speak at all. It's kinda annoying! Also, it's a bit creepy, although that's probably the point. I really hope I don't have to take them out on there first kill (well first since they got here) it would be so awkward.

Ugh I am so tired. Maybe I should steal some sleeping pills from Slender, it would help me with my ~~temporoy~~  temporary insomnia. I would probably get told off though. Slender doesn't rust me with pills, not since the time I almost fucking died, which totally wasn't my fault by the way.

On other news, Slender made (y/n) (at least I think that's their name) put their flamethrower down in the basement. He says that it's dangerous to keep it upstairs, it might burn the house down. Good old Slender, always looking out for us. This diary is making me sappy, I guess that's why Slender made me write in it. He always knows what's best for us, he's good like that. Fuck it's happening again! Now I see why people recommend writing your feelings down, pretty soon I'll be writing poetry.

I still don't know what I feel about the new pasta. I mean I don't  _like_ them but I don't really know them. Ugh I hate meeting new people, just give me a good reason to hate you goddammit!

I need to go to sleep... Maybe I should try to go to sleep earlier, maybe then I wouldn't fall asleep at three in the morning.

 

Anyway fuck off and goodnight,

\- Jeff  


	3. Third Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a short chapter here. Jeff is just reacting to the news that he will have to take (y/n) out to kill someone. He then throws a fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are really fun and easy to write. I just posted the last chapter within an hour of staring to write it, but that's not surprising these don't take a lot of effort.

_*A crumpled piece of paper is stapled into the dairy with about ten staples. Some of the staples have rusted and some of them aren't even holding the pages together. The piece of paper has a couple of holes in it, it's clear that not a lot of care was put into keeping it undamaged.*_

 

**January 3rd 2019**

 

Dear diary,

Today I couldn't find my diary so I decided to just write it on this piece of paper and staple it in afterwards.

Yet again I am pissed! Slender told me that I would have to take the new pasta out to kill. He said that it might  _calm my anger_. Bullshit, it will not! He knows that I don't like the new pastas, he knows that I don't go out with ~~ametures~~ amateurs! I bet he's just trying to piss me off! Well no actually, he's probably not. He always told me that he does the things he does for my own good, that he cares. Maybe that's the case, but still. I don't want to have to be someones babysitter!

Fuck it! I'm not even going to write down any stupid feelings tonight. I'm just going to go to sleep and hopefully not wake up in the morning. Slender's says I'm over reacting, maybe he's right. Stupid smart Slender, why does he always have to be right!?

Whatever, I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow, after I have finished babysitting, I'm going to steal ~~thoes~~  those sleeping pills so I can finally have a good nights rest.

 

Goodnight, fuck off, what ever!

 

_*The signature at the bottom seems to be torn off, as if the person writing it was in a rage at the time.*_


	4. Forth Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is still being moody about having to take the new pasta out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petition for Jeff to take a fucking chill-pill

**January 4th 2019**

 

Dear diary,

Despite my protests Slender still made me take the pasta out, and due to that I have a fucking burnt arm that fucking hurts like shit! Yeah, yeah, I tried to use their flame thrower and messed up, that things a fucking piece of shit! FUCK SAKE I'M IN SO MUCH PAIN RIGHT NOW! You would think that I would be used to it but I'm not.

Well on more positive news, I got to see a house burn down. It was a big fucking house as well, it was pretty rad not gonna lie. Also I spoke to the new pasta, they have a really weird voice, it was like they ~~swolles~~  swallowed a cheese grater. They didn't talk about much, it was all just small talk but at least I know something about them now.

I have no idea how they can even use that fucking flamethrower, I mean if I can't how can they? It's pretty fucking heavy and it's awkward as fuck to control, also it was get really how, go figure. I don't know why they even let me take it from them, they should've stopped me, I mean look what happened. After I burnt my arm they just stared at me for a bit before asking if I was okay. Am I okay? OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY YOU PILLOCK!!! They carried me home, of course to my objection. Slender told me off when we got home, but I could tell he wasn't angry. He actually felt sorry for me, it felt nice. Slender said that my burns weren't that bad, luckily, but he gave some painkillers just in case. Now I don't know much about pills, but I'm pretty sure you shouldn't mix them, or maybe that's alcohol? I don't know, but I don't think it would be wise to take sleeping pills. However, I did swipe a couple for tomorrow just in case.

Ugh today was awful...

My diary was under my bed, totally forgot I put it there. I could just copy up my last entry in it but I'm too lazy to do that.

I really hope I don't have to talk to (Y/n) tomorrow. I mean they weren't horrible or anything but they're quite boring to be around, not to mention I don't want to be burned again. I hope my arm doesn't hurt for too long.

 

Night then,

\- Jeff the pissed off Killer


	5. Fifth Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff continues to think about the new pasta, but he hates them he swears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five months without updating,   
> she comes back with a chapter,  
> that no one even asked her for,  
> I'm not your goddamn raptor???
> 
> Idk I'm not good at rhyming, sorry for not uploading I totally forgot about this fic.

**January 5th 2019**

 

Dear diary,

Today I woke up with the worst pain in my arm, I must of slept on it funny. I took some painkillers but they didn't really help. I asked for stronger painkillers but Slender said he didn't have any, so if I want some I'll have to go get them myself. I decided against it and just stayed in bed. 

I played video games and read some books I stole from the library, so I wasn't that bored, just in pain.

Then I got a knock on my door and (Y/n) came in. They wanted to ~~cheack~~ check up on me and they even brought me food. I mean I still _hate_ them, but I'm not going to turn down free food. They're a pretty good cook actually, better than me at least. That's a compliment, I'm a pretty good cook if I do say so myself.

They ~~appol~~ ~~aplola~~  apologise to me and said they knew what it was like to get burned. They said that mine wasn't as bad as theirs and that I should be glad that it was only my arm. I straight up laughed at them, oh if only they knew. I told they about how I got set on fire years ago and they went quiet. Good, they should've shut up, pretending that they knew me and shit. They once again apologised to me and told me about how traumatized they were after being set on fire, they asked me if I felt that trama that they felt. I guess I never thought about that. I don't think I was traumatized, I mean I would know if I was right? Whatever, it doesn't really matter.

They never did tell me how they got set on fire, maybe it has something to do with why they use a flamethrower? I guess it doesn't matter that much.

We spoke for a bit, mostly about me obviously. I think they want to be my friend, but I don't really want to be theirs. I hate them remember. Okay maybe I don't  _hate_ them, but I do think they're very weird. I guess they're kinda nice but still. The only friend I have is Slender and I don't need any others.

Even through we spoke, I didn't learn much about them. They're being ~~mysiro~~ mysterious on purpose, I can tell, it's annoying. Nobody likes a try hard.

Whatever, I'm not going to play their games.

Thankfully, they left after a while, now I'm just writing in this. I don't know why I'm fussing so much over (Y/n). Whatever, I'll stop caring tomorrow.

Fuck my arm hurts so much, I don't know how I dealt with it the last time. I'm just going to go to sleep, hopefully that will help.

I don't even know why I'm still writing in this,

\- Jeff  


End file.
